1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector for a surgical saw blade and, more particularly, to a connector assembly for securing a sternum surgical saw blade to a housing of a surgical instrument.
2. Background Description
Collets are an important component of a surgical instrument. In particular, collets are used to mount surgical tools, such as, for example, a surgical saw blade and the like, to a housing of the surgical instrument.
In order to mount and secure a surgical saw blade, for example, within a housing of the surgical instrument it is necessary to place the surgical saw blade into the collet of the surgical instrument. Thereafter, the collet is rotated by a key or a special tool so as to press fit (e.g., friction fit) the surgical saw blade between opposing arms of the collet.
Many of these collets, however, have a tendency to become "stripped" during the mounting of or removal of the surgical saw blade. This poses a severe safety risk to the patient especially if the surgical saw blade breaks or becomes worn and cannot be removed during a surgical procedure. This is simply because the surgeon or other appropriate medical personnel may not be able to remove and replace the surgical saw blade during the surgical procedure. In these cases, the surgical instrument must either be discarded or retrofitted with a new collet.
It is further noted that the surgeon may also strip the key or lose the key which will render the surgical instrument inoperable. Also, using a key during a surgical procedure may be difficult because the surgeon or other medical professional may not be able to properly grip the key in order to open and close the collet, or may drop the key in which case it is not sterile and can no longer be used during the surgical procedure.
A further shortcoming of press or friction fitting the surgical tool within the collet of the surgical instrument is the fact that the surgical instrument can easily become dislodged or loosened during the surgical procedure. This typically happens due to the reciprocating or rotational movement of the surgical tool during the surgical procedure. The loosening or dislodging of the surgical instrument may also be the result of an overused or deteriorated collet, or simply due to the force applied by the surgeon on the surgical instrument during the surgical procedure.
Spring loaded chucking systems used in surgical instruments are also well known in the medical field. However, these spring loaded systems are not robust, and in many instances the tool also becomes loose and/or dislodged. In extreme cases, the tool may even become accidently released from the collet itself, making it very dangerous for both the surgeon and the patient. These spring loaded systems are also designed in such a manner that the surgeon may accidently "hit" the spring loaded release mechanism during use thereof. In this case, the tool can spontaneously eject from the surgical instrument posing serious injury to both the surgeon and the patient.
What is thus needed is a connector assembly that is easy to use and which securely mounts and locks the surgical tool within the housing of the surgical instrument. Such an assembly would also provide safety features to protect the surgeon and the patient, and would preferably be a keyless system. This assembly would afford a stable platform for the surgical tool.